Full Moon
by Wii-Luv-Twilight
Summary: I never thought it would come to this...Bella Swan lives in Phoenix, Arizona... Or used to... Until she was kidnapped. A vampire coven called the Cullens are shocked at this new development, esspecially one named Edward. Can they save her? Who knows?
1. Preface

_I never thought it would come to this…_

_The cold had for so long frozen my body throughout. And so soon the ice in my bones were replaced with flames that could have been sent from hell itself. The tongues of the flames burned throughout my body._

_I wanted to scream but my throat was too weak, exhausted from the daily torture I had been receiving up to this day. I could hear snarls from faraway but even soon those began fade along with my vision._

_As I was about to subject to total unconsciousness I saw golden pools meet my drooping, weak lids and hear a velvety, musical voice whisper "Why?"_


	2. Chapter 1: Voices

My mother, Renée, ran to and fro.

Of course this was a regular occurrence when we about to leave the house. It was almost to be expected for her to be last minute packing for her trip to Atlanta. Her plane was expected to take off at 8:00 pm.

She was going to Atlanta to meet with her new husband and my step-father Phil.

I looked at the clock as my mother dashed by me for the 5th time in the last 3 minutes.

6:21pm

It would take me about 45 minutes to get Renée to and through the airport.

My mom must have noticed the time because she shouted from another part of the house "I'm coming! Just go sit in the car!" I quickly got up and went to the door leading to the garage.

After I had stepped into the garage I pressed the dirty button that opened the garage door.

I heard the loud door screeching as it opened and I climbed into my mother's white Altima. I pulled out my music player and plugged into the phones into my ears.

As sifted through the songs I had my flushed mother came rushing out to the car. She ran around back with five things in one hand each and threw recklessly into the trunk with a second thought about organization. I sighed as she climbed in and hastily started her car.

"Sorry." She puffed. I just shrugged my shoulders and returned to my music.

***

I awoke in the car with a start.

I looked around to find us in a brightly lit parking garage. I shuddered remembering my dream.

_It was so real,_ I mused as I thought of the strange darkness that had surrounded me, of the beautiful voice that whispered to me, and of the impossible heat pulsing through my body.

My mother voice dragged me out of my thoughts, "Come on Bella. Can't miss my flight can we?"

I clumsily shuffled out of the car, almost falling twice. I laughed to myself about this silly fault I had.

As we walked through the airport I revisited my thoughts on my dream.

How wished I could know what it was about and where that wonderful voice came from.

Then I remembered my sleep talking.

Had Renée heard anything? I hoped not. I didn't want her think I was dreaming of a boy. Oh the fun she would have teasing me about that one.

Before I knew it we were at the checkpoint. As Renée handed me the keys to her car she embraced me tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She whispered into my hair. I thought I heard her voice crack for a moment.

"It's only four days, mom. I'll be fine." I said prying myself loose from her death grip of a hug.

"Ok. Just call me if you need me. Also, no wild parties or fire starting." She joked.

Already turning to walk away I said "I won't. I love you."

"Love you too!" she shouted back.

Then she disappeared into the crowd and so did I.

***

I arrived home very tired. I yawned and then went to go sit on the couch in the front room. I picked up the book I had left behind on the TV tray.

I opened up to where I had left off.

It was only minutes later I found my concentration waning and my eyelids drooping. I sighed as I laid the book down and stretched myself upon the couch. My feet hung over the arm on one side and my head lay on the other.

I began to think about the voice again and the way it shouted for me:

"_Bella! No! Please don't die!"_

It was not long that I finally succumbed to the dark and fell asleep.

_**A/N-Hi! This is K! This is my fan fiction to write and post online.**__**My schedule is quite hectic due to some evil teachers *cough*Mrs. Barnes!*cough*Anyways, If you wish to, please review. **_


	3. Chapter 2: Screams

_**Disclaimer:I sadly do not own the Twilight saga. All due thanks to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.**_

I jerked awake.

The first thing I noticed was the freezing cold as my teeth chattered.

At first I thought air conditioner had gone awry again. But then my hands told me something else.

I felt something solid, too solid to be my couch.

_Rock,_ I guessed as felt around the area that surrounded me. But I didn't dare stand up.

I looked around until I found a faint light coming from a tunnel of some sort to the left of me.

I began to put two and two together to suddenly realize I was in a cave! I didn't know where though.

I as began to stand up, my head still groggy, I was suddenly forced up.

I felt two cold arms lock around my waist and I felt a breath against my ear as I heard a voice whisper intently "I'm so glad you're awake."

I felt a cold, fearful shiver run down my spine.

I began to pray that this was a nightmare and my mother would soon wake me up. My prayers weren't answered though.

After a few moments the cold arms slipped away from my waist. I then bucked up the courage to talk.

"W-who are you? A-a-and where am I?"I silently cursed the chattering of my teeth.

I heard a dark chuckle amid the darkness that surrounded me and that echoed through the room.

"My name is not of great importance for the only name you will be shouting is mercy! Neither is your location very substantial for no one can hear scream." The voice said this as if it were well rehearsed and as if it knew the lines by heart.

"Show yourself!" I shouted my fear betraying itself in my voice. I thought I heard a sneer as they heard my voice.

I saw a pale man with short blonde hair come into the light provided by the tunnel. He had very simple clothes on. As I looked at his face, I gasped to see his eyes were ruby red. He smirked at my reaction.

"What do you want from me?" I asked and I was surprised by the steadiness of my voice.

"I simply want to make your life hell, Ms. Swan." He commented lightly as if he were talking to me about the weather.

Then I felt something cold grasp my arm. His hands. Then I felt something press down on my palm.

Then I screamed in pain.

_**A/N-This is K!*sarcastic* Big surprise! Anyways my mind maybe used for awhile with other plans! Woo Busyness! But I will try to update as much as possible. Also just a quick reviewer Q/A because one reviewer had a question:**_

_**Q:What's Bella dreaming of?**_

_**A:I can't tell you right now cause it would spoil part of my story but the musical voice was a B-I-G hint.**_

_**Now if you would like, press on that shiny indigo button down there that says 'Review'. ;D**_


	4. Chapter 3: Heart Beats

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the brilliant Twilight have Stephanie Meyer to thank for that.**_

My eyes struggled to open.

At first I thought that what had happened was a nightmare.

But I knew harsh reality. I knew I couldn't change it either. This was real.

The room I lay in was pitching black. Too dark.

Even it was night some light would have shaded from the entrance of the tunnel leading out of my room.

I came to the simple conclusion moments later.

They had moved me.

But where?

Was I in a different cave? A bigger one?

Or was I still in the same cave, just a different part?

Maybe I was dead The thought of it rang through out my head.

But if I was dead why did I feel so weak?

My faint heart beat made it known I was still alive.

_Thump……Thump……Thump_

God, how I wished that my heart would stop. That I could final rest and no longer be weak.

I shivered as sudden fatigue and the freezing cold over powered me.

I slowly shut my eyes and wait for death to take me.

***

I woke suddenly and I felt a sharp pain in my ribs.

"Wake up." a voice commanded.

I groaned and began to sit up. Then I felt the unimaginable pain. I gasped feebly as I grabbed my side where the pain seared.

Then I felt a hand grab my arm, hard, and I held back a scream of pain as it broke.

The hand pulled me up by limp arm, which was throbbing with pain, and my scream pierced the darkness.

I felt my other then grabbed hastily and then I felt cold lips at my wrist.

I screamed one last time as I felt the teeth sink into my arm.

***

I opened my eyes and felt around with my good arm only to touch something.

It was soft and kind of moist. I then recognized the item.

Bread.

Only then did I realize how hungry I truly was. I devoured the food without hesitation.

I felt around some more to find something else. Something smooth and round.

I squeezed my hand around the object and it made a noise. The sound of a plastic bottle.

Water.

My parched mouth ached. I began to chug the liquid eagerly. And it soothed my hot and aching throat.

The water was soon gone and I moaned as my head finally caught up to me. It throbbed and I could hardly hear my heart. My struggling heart tried to keep my weary body from finally giving in.

_Thump………Thump………Thump_

I felt my arm faintly throbbing from pain. My wrist where the teeth had sunk in earlier was numb. How I wished I was numb or dead already.

Listening to my sluggish but persistent heart I made a tune with it and hummed myself to sleep.

_**A/n- This is K again! Sorry for mot updating sooner but I have been very busy over this past week or so. But now I'm on Thanksgiving break for 9 days! Hopefully I will get in a couple more chapters since I am free. I also went to go see the Twilight movie and I must say I am impressed and disappointed. But more so impressed. Thank you for the reviews so far! And if you wish to review for this chapter. ;D**_


	5. Chapter 4:Echoes

_**A/N- I do not own Twilight. But I do own…A Team of Ninjas!**_

I awoke to the sound of voices. Or echoes, more or less.

I struggled to listen in.

"Ah! The infamous Carlisle Cullen! To what do we owe this visit?" a voice said politely, as if sucking up to whoever Carlisle was.

"And you are…?" a heavenly voice spoke. Carlisle.

"Oh, of course! I never got to introduce myself last time our coven met. You know James of course. My name is Laurent." Laurent babbled.

A coven? As in a coven of vampires? Holy. Crow.

There was immeasurable silence then.

"And who is this?" Laurent inquired. He seemed genuinely interested now.

"This Edward. He's my eldest son, so to speak." Carlisle responded.

"So why are you here?" a voice prodded. I recognized that voice.

It was the voice of my relentless tormentor. James.

"You know exactly why we're here." An angelic voice growled. That must have been Edward. I felt my heartbeat quicken in my chest and it made me groan silently in pain.

"I don't think we have enough to spare." James sneered.

"Why are you doing this to her?" Edward's voice penetrated through the cave.

James chuckled darkly. "Remember? Mate for a mate? As you know I am a man of my word."

"But I've never even met-" Edward began.

"Ah. But what about all those sketches the pixie had drawn depicting the girl? I saw how you looked at those pictures of her little face longingly, wishing you could meet. I saw how you hung a few on your wall and murmured her name every time you looked at them. It was only a matter of tracking her afterwards to begin my revenge. How funny I thought it would be to see you cry over her broken body as I once had of Victoria's ashes."

Then all was quiet as everyone, including me, digested this information.

Edward broke the silence, saying "But she isn't dead. You've failed."

James laughed. "You're right. She isn't dead…yet."

Then all was silent until I felt cold iron bars lock around me and lift me to my feet.

I felt cold lips at my neck and James saying "Mate for a mate."

Then he sank his teeth in.

"_No_!" Edward snarled.

I couldn't scream. It would hurt too much. I felt my injured arm move a bit as something rammed into James. James however kept me in his grip like a deadly snake with its weak prey in between its coils.

I felt something trying to pry open James's arms. Within seconds I lying on my uninjured on the cave floor and closing my eyes to subject to my subconscious and then death.

My neck was bleeding. I could feel it. It hurt badly.

Then as if I hadn't been tormented enough my neck injury began to feel as if someone were holding a candle flame to it.

All the noises of an animalistic fight were soon drowned out compared to the pain of the now vicious flame lapping at my neck.

I then opened my eyes one last time as if compelled by some unknown force and saw an angel's face looked down upon mine. His face contained a mixture of sorrow, guilt, and hate.

I always thought angels were supposed to be happy to see you once in Heaven. I guess I was wrong.

Then I closed my eyes wishing sleep would come.

_**A/N-Hey! This is K! I'm am very sorry about not updating sooner. My life recently has been so hectic. What with writers block, science fair, play rehearsals, my sister giving birth to my first nephew, and lots of homework who has time to write? But now that almost all that hectic stuff is over besides the nephew and play rehearsal things. Also if I don't post a new chapter of any on the stories this weekend, Happy Singles Awareness Day/Valentines Day! If you'd like, please review!};-{D**_


	6. Chapter 5: Wind

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…yet. Until then, it is Stephanie Meyer's**_

It seemed like an eternity as I waited for death to close its bony fingers around my life.

The flames continued and increased.

"Is she even alive? Please let still be alive." My personal angel, Edward, worried.

"She's fine, Edward. I imagine she is very tired. James did quite a number on her."

Edward growled silently. "I think we should take her home. If she goes into a blood craze it will be seven against one at home instead two against one here." Edward discussed.

Blood craze? Wasn't I supposed to be dead? What was going on? What was happening to me?

"True. Will I carry her? Or will you?" Carlisle inquired.

A long silence followed. Then Edward's voice rang out.

"I will. I have damned her to this existence. The least I can do to make up for it is to claim responsibility and care for her." Every word rang with seriousness and sincerity.

Then I felt something cold pick me up by my back and legs. The cold felt good against the intolerable flames licking at my limbs. I felt around my new surroundings until I came to a cold, stone wall. I snuggled closer to the wall.

I heard Carlisle chuckle quietly. What was so funny about being comfortable?

"How fast?" Carlisle asked. How fast for what?

"As fast as we can go." Edward simply stated. I felt the wall rumble from Edward's voice. Strange.

In moments, I felt the wind whip in and past my face and hair. It soothed the burning a little but refused to be ignored.

Wait. Wind? How fast were we going? I began to rule out certain possibilities. I soon gave up when my choices boiled down to the craziest possibility. No, that couldn't be the answer.

The flames began to burn even more as I waited.

I needed a distraction.

Thump…..

I quietly began to count my heart beats.

Thump…Thump…. Three.

***

Thump…. One hundred forty nine.

I abruptly stopped counting. The wind had stopped.

I heard a door close.

My fingers were pried loose from my personal flame relief wall and laid down on something soft.

The flames returned in greater force now that I had nothing cold to surround me. I winced.

"It's ok, Bella. It will stop soon." Edward's breath tickled my ear. I shivered.

Then all was quiet. I continued counting.

Thump. Thump… One hundred fifty.

***

Thump. Thump. Thump. One thousand five hundred sixteen.

I winced as my heart began to speed up from its sluggish, almost deathly pace. The flames began to lick at my heart and other internal organs.

I could hear a car speeding by, rap music booming.

I heard people talking, almost as if they were right beside me.

"Are you sure? She could be very hostile in her confusion." Carlisle voice cautioned. Was he talking about me? I was about as harmful as a tree to the ozone layer.

"I'm sure. I want to be the first person she sees when she wakes up from the transformation." Edward said, not wavering from his decision.

"Then you may want to hurry Edward." A new voice joined in. The voice sounded as clear and pure as bells ringing.

At that very moment, the flames spiked up to an unknown level of heat. It was like hell, no pun intended. I wished the flames could have just killed me already. Any torture was better than this.

I longed for my personal fire relief wall. Everything ached, my heart most of all.

I heard a door open then close quickly. I reached out weakly hoping maybe my wall was back.

But all my hand grasped was air.

My heart gave a lurching beat and then another. Thump…..Thump….

The flames began to dull. It grew quiet. Then through the silence, echoed one last heartbeat. Thump……

The flames were gone. All was still and silent.

"Bella?"

_**A/N- Hey! This is K! Sorry but I just had to put a cliffy. Muahahaha. }8-{D **__****__**Evil smilie. Ok. Now my evil time is over. Anyways I may not be able to update very soon for the next chapter. My calendar and school probably won't allow it. Also please review. Your reviews make my day and get me motivated. ;D**_


	7. Chapter 6: Dent

_**Disclaimer: Get really tired of writing this every single time. But I do not own Twilight.**_

My eyes slowly opened.

Light began to trickle in.

I looked at my surroundings. Everything was so clear. I nearly gasped.

I was sitting on a comfortable black couch. The wall behind the couch was all glass, a window. I saw rain pouring down upon an immense, forested yard.

In front of me was a shelf containing many shiny or cardboard cases. Cd's and records

To left of the shelf was an expensive stereo system. There was also a door next to the system, leading where, I could only guess.

I turned my head to the side and froze at what I saw next.

On the wall opposite of mine was a door. Leaned against that door was a Greek god with bronze locks.

He had one of his feet propped against the door. He wore a simple pair of black pants and a white button down shirt. His face was pale white and looked as if it were chiseled from stone. He had deep topaz color eyes and I felt as if I were drowning in them.

The said then locked with mine and I ducked my head, waiting for the incriminating blush to come.

It never did.

I heard silent footsteps. I jerked my head up to see the Adonis approaching me.

Half a second later, I was pushed up against a wall of my own accord, trying to hide for some unapparent reason.

I didn't know what had come over me. I just felt cold, icy fear grip my heart as the angel approached. For some reason, my instincts had taken control and said instincts wanted me nowhere the beautiful boy.

"Bella. It's alright. I won't hurt you." The voice was familiar. It was Edward. The angel was Edward.

Although I wanted to reach out to him or say something, my new instincts wouldn't allow it. Despite Edward's soothing words, I stayed where I was, a statue.

My instincts drove as some much as to shake my head in response, my eye wide and watchful the entire time.

He sighed and ran a hand through his wonderful hair. How I wished it were my hand.

"Carlisle." He muttered.

A moment later, the door opened to reveal a blonde man with similar features as Edward's. His honey colored eyes were kind and his smile, genuine.

"Hello, Bella. My name is Carlisle." He said warmly. I didn't respond.

Edward sighed, as if he were disappointed. "She hasn't said a word yet."

Carlisle looked at Edward questioningly.

Edward responded "I don't think she is hostile. She won't hurt the family. But I don't think it would be wise to-"

Edward's words were cut off by a high pitch squeal. I winced.

The door burst open to reveal a pixie-like girl with short black hair and a huge grin.

As she walked in, a young man around Edward's age with blonde hair and cautious golden eyes followed.

A brunette gracefully loped in and took her place beside Carlisle.

"Hello. My name is Esme." The brunette greeted.

The pixie spoke next. "My name is Alice," She pointed at the blonde man who stood at her side now "And this Jasper."

And before Edward could stop her, Alice skipped up and tried to give me a hug. I backed away into the wall.

Alice's brow furrowed over my odd reaction.

"That's what I was trying to explain earlier. I think she think _we're_ hostile." Edward explained.

Alice walked back over to jasper without saying a word.

And despite all my fear, for a moment all was calm.

Then the bear and the blonde beauty walked in.

The room shook with the bear's raucous laughter. I tried to push myself even closer to the wall.

"Careful, Bella. You're leaving a dent in the wall." Carlisle chuckled.

I jumped back from the wall in shock and sure enough, there was a visible indention in the wall of where I had just been.

What had become of me?

The blonde finally spoke, but the words were anything but nice.

"So, how long are we keeping _it_?" She hissed.

Her words stung. I tried to look down, so as to hide my face.

"_Her_." Edward growled.

She snorted. "So, it's mute?" She walked over to me and continued her taunting.

"Why are you mute? Speak up, I can't _hear_ you. Stupid and mute. Just great." Each word hurt more than the last and I new each were true.

"Get out, Rosalie." Edward snarled.

The blonde stood for a second, as if to say a witty remark, but instead she just grinned like the Cheshire cat and left the room.

"My name is Emmett, by the way." The bear called as he followed Rosalie out of the room.

"I apologize about Rosalie. She wasn't very keen on the idea of keeping you with us. I just think she is jealous, though." Carlisle commented.

I didn't move, my face still hidden in shame. There was a brief silence.

"I'll tell her, Carlisle." Edward said out of the blue. Strange.

The other family members left the room, one by one. I heard Edward come closer and sit a on the soft carpet. I stiffened slightly.

"I really don't know_ how_ to put _this_ lightly for you. But I'll give it my best effort."

How to put what lightly? I looked at him inquiringly.

He looked me straight in the eye.

"Bella, you're a vampire."

_**A/n- Hola! This is K! This chapter was blackmail for C to write the next chapter of sunset. Now let me explain what is up with the delay. C has been uber sick, busy, and all that jazz. But now she says she shall write the chapter as a bonus birthday present for me! Hint: my b-day is on March 22**__**nd**__**. So anyways… Please review! They make me and the Zips super happy and motivated!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Click

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

.

I looked at him with wide eyes. Was he serious?

His face held no joking and his had no light of trickery.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

In my head I went of the irony of how I, a hemaphobic, was a vampire. It would have been funny it was a dream. But for some crazy reason this wasn't a dream.

I hadn't realized how long I had withdrawn into myself until I heard Edward say something.

" I'm sorry this happened. You didn't even know me and…Ugh!" I was shocked by his frustration.

Could it be me? Or was it some other inner demon he kept locked away from everyone else's eyes and ears?

I couldn't be for sure.

After several moments, Edward tried to speak again.

"Bella," he began in a soft tone and my heart skipped a beat as he said my name.

"I know this must be confusing and very overwhelming. But I'll try to explain all I can about our lifestyle, our meaning my family, you, and me."

I put two and two together and gasped. He and his family were vampires, too.

"First of all, we do not drink human blood," This confused me. How did they survive then?

He continued; answering my unspoken question "Instead we drink animal blood. Hence our golden eyes."

"We also have _powers, _you may say. All vampires can run super fast and are super strong. We are virtually indestructible, except to other of our kind." He explained, my eyes growing wider at each new word.

_Super fast and strong? Indestructable?_

Edward continued. " Humans and our kind alike see ourselves as beautiful and very graceful,"

_And you're no exception_, I thought to myself.

"And some of us even have other abilities, as well. My ability to read minds, for example." I froze. Could he hear my mind? Oh, no.

He must have seen my reaction because he quickly replied "Strangely, I can't read your mind, though. It's actually quite frustrating." I sighed silently in relief and he chuckled.

Then there was silence, again.

"Vampires do how have downsides too. The main one being an insatiable thirst for blood human or animal. It's like a burning in back of the throat." Edward commented.

I felt it too. I winced at the intensity of the pain.

"I should take you hunting now." Edward said noticing my discomfort.

I quickly shook my head no. No blood, please.

He sighed.

"Bella, you have to hunt soon. You'll feel better and it's better to go now than later."

I shook my head again, this time looking him straight in eye stubbornly.

He sighed and raked a handed through his thick hair.

Then he turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

I put my head on my knees and closed my eyes.

What was I going to do? My back was, in both senses, up against the wall.

Sooner or later they would drag me off to hunt. But I didn't think I could kill and drink the blood of a living being, even an animal.

I must look like such a coward!

I got up and walked quietly over to the bathroom or closet door.

I opened it, stepped inside the dark enclosure, and shut the door without a sound.

_**A/n- Hey! This is K!! I'm sorry this chapter is short even for my writing and that it took so long to write. I've just been facing a lot of difficult obstacles lately. Especially a recurring nightmare and a betrayal. But I came through!!! Now if you'd like, please review! It makes my day better and helps me know people are enjoying my writing. ;D**_


	9. Chapter 8: Peace

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I aspire to direct Breaking Dawn someday. Muhahahaha…**_

Turns out the door had led me to a closet.

How I could see in this pitch darkness though was beyond me.

Then it hit me. _Vampire, right._

For the second time in my life I felt truly alone and …_scared out of my mind._

I was huddled in a corner of the closet; my arms drew my knees up to my chest.

I just wanted this nightmare to end; I wanted to wake up safe and normal.

But I knew that would be impossible. That I was never going back to my regular_ human _life.

I felt the sobs come and I gave way. But no tears came. Just dry wails and sobs. Strange.

It wasn't long when I closed my eyes hoping to drift off into my subconscious.

And I sat there for what seemed like hours.

Then I heard a notes being played on a piano. The melody was sounded happy and sorrowful. Beautiful.

My curiosity got the better of me and soon I found myself standing at the doorway of the room. I opened the door silently and shut it. I walked as quietly and as stealthily as I could over to where the source of the piano came. I came to some railing of the balcony of the stairs and peeked down.

I gasped.

Three stories below was the piano, emitting the beautiful sounds. And sitting there playing the notes was_ Edward_.

I sat there for what seemed forever. I moved one of my feet as to scoot closer to the railing and get a better view of Edward.

The wooden board creaked.

The music froze and the Adonis looked up at me.

I stiffened.

I got up and ran as quickly as I could back to the closet my sanctuary.

And by as quickly as I could, I meant using the new super speed ability I had without realizing it.

I gasped as I flopped on the carpet of the closet.

It wasn't from exhaustion but from sensation of it. It was exhilarating.

After a few moments of getting myself together, the music began again.

There was no way I was going back out there, after he had seen me.

But I still closed my eyes, leaning my head up against the wall as the music continued.

And I sat there, just thinking about whatever came to mind. I was strangely at peace.

Then the door opened, barely audible.

Then I heard Edward's voice. "Bella," I heard a knock at the closet door and then it opened. Light flood in and I squinted my eye a bit.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked. I checked in with my throat. It burned horribly. I winced and then shrugged at Edward.

He must have caught my painful expression the moment before, because then he asked, concerned "Are you thirsty?"

I almost nodded but then remembered his words from earlier… _an insatiable thirst for blood. Human or animal. It's like a burning in back of the throat..._

I shook my head and he raised one of his eyebrows, as if saying 'Liar.'

"I don't believe you." he said, speaking his thoughts aloud. "And sooner or later, you'll have to go hunting. I would rather have sooner because it means a smaller chance of you getting out of control and slaughtering innocent people." I winced at his words. He was right.

I didn't like to killing, even animals. But if it was a choice between human and animal, I would say choice B.

I sighed, sagging my shoulders. I looked up to Edward and nodded, confirming I would go hunting.

He looked dazed for a moment, as if thinking to himself. Then he offered his hand to help me up.

I reached out and took his hand.

_**A/n- Hey! This is K! This is my special Easter Full Moon chapter for my readers! Hope you enjoy it and Easter itself! Also don't go running in your backyard! You may trip and break your ankle like I did last year! Anyways Happy Easter! Now if you'd like please review! ;D**_


	10. Chapter 9: Predator

_**Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own Twilight.**_

I stood up.

It was a moment too late that Edward let go of my hand. I looked up at his face. He had a hint of a smile on his perfect lips. But a second later, he noticed me staring and the smile was gone in an instant.

He cleared his throat and said "Come on."

Then he disappeared. I stood alone in the room.

Then I heard him calling from downstairs "Aren't you coming?"

I shook my head in amazement of his speed. I began to run out of the room. I felt the wind rush by me and I heard the silent whip of branches around me.

I stopped. I was surrounded by trees and rain. The house was nowhere in sight. I heard the crickets and the hoot of an owl not too far away. I assumed it was nighttime. I smelt the wet grass and something else I couldn't identify.

Then I heard a howl that was close, too close, to where I was. I heard snaps of branches and the squelch of wet grass. I smelled a foul odor and I stiffened as I saw them.

A white wolf stepped into the clearing along with a brown one and a black one. I heard a few others behind me and two at each of my sides. I looked into the white one's eyes, assuming it was the leader, and only saw hunger in his eyes. He and his pack were hunting. I was on the menu and there was no where for me to run that they couldn't catch me.

All thoughts disappeared from my mind and I stood there, a sitting duck. The wolves were circling in closer. I surveyed my surroundings. A low lying branch came into my view and I was about to take chance at acrobatics, when I heard a growl from the bushes. The white wolf quickly called his pack off and ran, the others following.

I was about to sigh in relief, when I remembered the other predator in the bushes. I quickly turned around to face the predator which smelt strangely good for some reason. I turned around to look face to face with a mountain lion.

Utter fear sliced into my heart as I looked at the animal's feline eyes and lean body. I was paralyzed with awe and fear at the animal's predatory beauty. I couldn't scream, even if I wanted to. My only option was to run and I highly doubted I could outrun the lion.

The lion sauntered closer and I closed my eyes in fear. Then I heard a snarl, a sound of bones snapping and then silence. I opened my eyes to see Edward with his mouth on the lion's neck, _drinking_ from it.

When he was finished he threw the mountain lion aside and approached me. What he said next surprised me.

"Didn't you remember anything I told you? Virtually indestructible? Hello?" I looked down, embarrassed at my own stupidity and forgetfulness.

But then I felt two of his fingers pushing my chin up so I would look up into his face. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit surprised you hadn't tackled the lion as soon as you heard it." He chuckled. "Do you want to hunt some deer or something now?" He offered. I shook my head, still too shaken from what had happened only moments ago.

He sighed. I wished I didn't frustrate him like I did. I wished I could actually be worthy of his praise. Of his love.

Wait a minute. _You just met this boy, Bella. Now you say you're in love with him?_ I chastised my thoughts, knowing they would only hurt me more in the end the more I dreamed of Edward and me.

His voice awoke me from my thoughts and his hand in mine only made the daydreams come back in full force. "Come on. I'lllead you home."

He began running and so did I. it felt wonderful running and feeling the wind in my face. I looked up at Edward to see him grinning from ear to ear. Weird. Then he did something I never expected.

He threw his head back and _laughed_. His laugh was a like a beautiful harmony of bells and I would have given anything to hear it forever, to be the cause of it.

Too soon we were back at the house. Too soon I was up the stairs, Edward left behind outside. Too soon I missed the feel of his hand in mine.

_**A/n- Hey!!! This is K! This is hopefully a good chapter. I have been having a bit of Writers Block. But for you Sunset readers out there don't worry! The story must go on!! But C may be a while, what with her life being hectic. But anyways if you'd like please review! They make my day just a little bit better!! ;D **_


	11. Chapter 10: Scream

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

I sat in my dark escape. How I wished I was brave. But that was a silly wish. Because cowardice wasn't my only fault and even with my so called enhanced abilities I'm sure I'd still trip and stumble from time to time. Never to have the grace or beauty that Edward had. That any of his family had.

I sighed in defeat. For once I felt truly bored into utter thoughtlessness. I needed to do something. I decided to explore the room outside the closet.

I pushed myself up onto my feet and walked to the door. I opened it tentatively, although I had no reason to be afraid. The door opened and light poured in. I squinted my eyes for just a moment, adjusting them to the new amount of lighting.

I gave a round about glance of the room and then spotted something that caught my interest. It was the shelf of cds I had seen early. Even from here I could read some of the small print on the cases.

I walked over and began flicking through the titles. If I found a group I liked or recognized I would look at the tracks. Then one particular cd caught my eye. It was a burned cd but still didn't have a title.

Of course, vampires burned music too.

But what songs were on here? I wanted to see what music Edward listened to, if only to catch a glimpse of what went through his foreign mind. I walked over to the stereo and popped the cd in.

I recognized the first song immediately. It was John Mayer, Dreaming with a Broken Heart. I sighed. I loved this song. I sat down and put my head against the wall. Then I just listened.

Time seemed to pass quickly and my eyes closed. My senses closed off from all but the music and I hardly registered the door to the room had opened before it was too late.

'Oh so, Eddie's little pet likes music?" my eyes popped open and my head snapped up to see Rosalie's face glaring back down at mine. I glared back. She quickly dismissed my glare and continued talking. "So I guess that's why your still here. I guess you didn't here us talking downstairs."

I looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. What were they talking about?

She sneered a bit before continuing. "You see Carlisle talked Eddie out of keeping you. It didn't take much either." Edward didn't want me around. I thought I felt my dead heart break at the thought. Although it was too soon, I thought I had loved Edward. But I suppose it was a one sided deal.

But then my logical side of my brain interceded and in response to Rosalie's words I shook my head. Lies.

Even though I had known Edward no longer than a couple days, I knew that was out of character, even for him. The Edward I knew was kind hearted and wouldn't do that to an innocent person. Even if he didn't love me, he was responsible for me. He could have said nothing but instead he offered to take care of me.

"You think I'm lying? You really think that he-" Rosalie words were interrupted by a big bang and the appearance of a fuming Edward.

"Rosalie, get out." He snarled. "And if I catch tormenting Bella again, I swear I'll make to where you and Emmett don't have another _enjoyable _honeymoon again." He threatened.

I saw Rosalie's eyes grow wide and she was soon gone from view. I smiled a bit at her response to the threat. Then my eyes met Edward's.

His eyes were soft as he approached me and said "I apologize for Rosalie's behavior again. She doesn't really enjoy your presence in the family."

I looked down shamefully. If I was making a split between his family, maybe I should have left. I felt two fingers go under my chin and pull it up so I was looking at Edward.

He looked straight into my eyes and said with all seriousness "Do not regret being here. My family absolutely adores you. They would be heartbroken if left." He paused, as if trying to decide whether or not to add something else. Then he murmured softly "I would be more than heartbroken, though. I'd be truly alone." His arms wrapped around me as he said this.

And for a moment I felt like my heart wasn't dead. Perhaps it wasn't impossible. Maybe Edward did…

Then he was gone. He was nowhere in the room. Where his arms were was just air. I sighed. It was impossible.

Then seconds later I thought I heard a tree go down as the first lightning strike of a storm came down. Then a moment later as the thunder rang out like drums in sky, I swore I heard a scream of frustration.

_**A/n- I decided to rewrite this chapter. It kept bugging me. Saying "Rewrite me! I am terrible!"So hopefully Bella isn't so OOC. But if you'd like please review! I love reading what people have to say about my story and what I can do to make it better. Let's hear it for constructive criticism! ;D **_


	12. Chapter 11: Heels

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or a dark blue dress. Only a light blue dress._**

I sat there, dumbstruck, for a few minutes. I remembered what Edward had murmured, probably to himself, earlier. Then he left. My heart throbbed at the thought.

Then I heard footsteps outside the door. They were light and graceful. Maybe it Rosalie again. I braced myself as the door opened.

Standing there was the pixie also known as Alice. We both sighed in relief. But I was still tense just in case she proved a threat.

"Finally! It's about time lover boy left you alone for a few minutes!" Alice huffed. I looked at her, confused. Why did she want Edward to leave me alone? And did she just call him _lover boy_?

Alice gave me an over-exaggerated, speculative eye and said, "Just what I thought. We need to get you some new clothes, make up, nails… The works." I raised an eyebrow. I didn't like the sound of _the works_.

"Come on!" she urged, turning towards the door. When I didn't get up to follow, she turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. "When I'm through with you lover boy won't dare run away from you again… He'll run after you." She chuckled.

I weighed my choices. I looked down at the clothes I was wearing and if I could have blushed I would have. I was wearing a too big for me shirt and huge grey sweat pants.

I got up and walked over to the door with Alice. She smiled and clapped her hands. Then she grabbed my arm and ran. We ran down the stair to the second story and down the hall to a door on the left.

I gasped at the size of the room. It was a big bathroom with as many counters as you could need and at least half a dozen mirrors on one corner of the room. Alice led me to one of the counters and ran out of the room. She came back with a small stool for me to sit on. I sat down and she began running around the room at vampire speed. A minute later she came back with her arm full of stuff and arranged it on the counter. There were straightening irons and curling irons. There were at least a dozen different nail polishes. She laid down a pile of different blue dresses. The counter was littered with different make up compacts and lip gloss.

I sighed as Alice put her hands on her hips and said "Let's get to work."

***

4 and half hours later, Alice backed up and looked at me and smiled. She clapped he hands and squealed " Perfect!" I turned around to look at my self in the mirror.

I was wearing a dark blue dress that flowed down to half way below my knees. It tied around my neck and emphasized what need to be emphasized. My hair was pulled back by a silver ribbon and was curled. I hardly had any make up on, because in Alice's opinion I didn't really need any. She also had painted my nails a light shade of purple.

I had to admit it. Alice had done a good job.

I turned around to her and smiled.

Then the door opened. Alice smiled and said "Just on time. Now go downstairs and show lover boy just how pretty you really are." She grabbed my arm and led me out of the room, to the stairs. Before she let go of my arm she whispered into my ear, "Chin up. Look confident for him." Then she pranced off.

I began walking down the stairs, carefully. Alice had made wear heels, so I had to focus on not falling down. I heard an unsteady intake of breath and I smiled. I looked down the railing of the stairs to see Edward frozen, his gaze glued on me.

When I reached the bottom I heard him take another unsteady breath and whisper, "Bella?"

I smiled when he walked toward me. He cleared his throat and looked at the ground, saying, "You look nice."

An awkward silence descended on us. It stayed like this for an immeasurable amount of time. Then Edward spoke looking at me, all traces of awkwardness gone.

"I was wondering if you'd try hunting with me again." I looked worriedly down to the heels I was wearing. I made my way to a chair and sat down. I began to bend over to my feet, when Edward stopped me. I looked at him, confused. He smiled crookedly. I felt myself stop breathing at the sight.

"Allow me." He said, bending over to take off my heels. His hands were gentle as he slipped the first one off and I closed my eyes. He took the next heel off a little bit slower than the first and when the shoe was off I felt him kiss the bottom of my foot.

Then I opened my eyes when I felt his hands leave my feet. I looked up at Edward, who offered me a hand to help me up. I took it without hesitation.

"Let's go." Edward said.

I let him lead the way.

**_A/n- Hey!! This is K!! Happy Mothers' Day! This maybe the last chapter I do for a while. I'm not giving up on it. I just have exams next week. Yuck! I also have formal this week, a friendship I have to repair because of something stupid I three days ago, and homework. C has a plan for when she will update sunset. she will update all her stories at the same time, supposedly, so for all you Sunset readers...don't think Sunset has been dropped. But I have had some questions from reviewers lately. _**

**_One reviewer asked when Bella will speak. I have a plan for that and she will speak after a certain event happens. When another certain event happens between Bella and that certain event, Edward will get mad. When Edward gets mad at the certain event another certain event will happen that will lead up to ANOTHER certain event that will lead to Bella speaking. Confusing, isn't it?_**

**_Another reviewer asked why Edward ran away. And between you and me and the other readers of this author's note, I've been thinking about making an edward's point of view on this story when I'm done with this one._**

**_So if you'd like, please review! I love reviews, because they let make outrageously long author notes like this one. }8-{D --- Evil Smilie_**


	13. Chapter 12: Dylan

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Wish I could but oh well.**_

The dead eyes of the murdered doe looked at me darkly.

I had been sitting, staring at the doe like this for an uncountable amount of time.

But I hadn't killed the doe. Edward had. And since he had dragged its limp body over to me, he had been urging me to give in to my instincts and drink from the animal.

"Bella, please." He pleaded softly. I just stared blankly at the animal, never moving an inch.

"Do it for me, please." He whispered desperately. I felt something click inside my head and my view changed. _Do it for him_.

I decided, right then, that I would do anything and everything to keep him happy. I would not deny my feelings anymore. I wouldn't confess them either. Until the proper time at least. I loved Edward Cullen. Although love may have been a bit of a strong word to my mind, my heart spoke differently.

I slowly lowered my head to the doe's neck. Just as my lips brushed gently against the doe's fur, there was a rustling of leaves. I swiftly to stock of my surroundings and Edward did the same. He must have noticed something I hadn't, because a moment later I heard him growl silently.

He turned to look at me. "Keep your head low. Do not move unless I tell you to." He commanded. In the blink of an eye, he moved in front of me. I noticed he looked ready to pounce and attack. What was happening?

The bushes in front of Edward began to shake and then a figure leaped out.

The figure was a pale boy with dark messy brown hair. He looked to be about my age, I realized, as he picked himself up and brushed off. He wore torn-up jeans and a worn out t-shirt. Then I saw his red eyes and I felt fear envelope me.

He smiled warmly and said, "Hello."

Edward calmly asked, "Who are you?"

"Dylan. May ask your name?" He chimed back.

I heard Edward silently growl under his breath and he replied, "Edward Cullen. " I kept my eyes down at the ground as I felt to sinister eyes land on me. I shuddered.

"And who is this?" I heard Dylan ask, sounding generally interested in the conversation now.

"Her name is Bella." I heard Edward growl. Obviously Edward wanted me to have nothing to do with Dylan and I didn't either. "Bella…" I heard Dylan murmured to himself.

"Are you a rogue?" Edward asked, trying to change to subject.

"Yes. And yourselves?" Dylan asked, never taking his eyes off me. I wanted to get as far away from him as possible right then.

Edward cleared his throat and I felt the sinister eyes leave me. "Actually we are a part of a clan."

"Oh." I heard Dylan squeak. That's right. Be afraid, be very afraid. Maybe then he would leave us alone.

But then I felt my heart plummet as Dylan asked the fatal question. "Do you think I could meet the rest of your clan?"

And, of course, polite Edward couldn't say no.

_**A/N- Hey! This is K! Sorry for not updating. My summer has been BUSY! Roller coasters, horseback riding, hay baling, learning to cook, pool parties, more parties, hiking, and a boy. But hopefully with the school year coming up, all these big adventures will cease for a little bit. And inspiration will come back to me.**_

_**Also I have to answer one reviewer's question. Many wonder why Bella hadn't changed into a vampire when James bit her the first couple time. The answer is James is psycho, bent on making Bella beg for death. So, after drinking from her he would suck the venom back out. So, more pain for Bella, more blood for James. It's crazy, but it does make sense in my silly little head.**_

_**But, if you would like, please review. ;D**_


End file.
